Killswitch
Edmonton, Alberta |music = "God Am" by Alice in Chains |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Schizo light |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Brawler |finisher = Coup De Grace |handler = Dylan |debut = LPW Dead Reckoning - 2008 |record = 13-17 | winpct=43 | wins=13 | losses=17 | championships = Currently none }} Killswitch (born Ryan Andre James in Edmonton, Alberta), previously known by his ring name Ryan James, is a Canadian e-wrestler currently working for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on it's Insanity brand. His career caught on for his role in the Fun Police, playing the ultra-serious companion to the idiotic misadventures of Tromboner Man, RaTo, and Daniel Oakley. After the group fell apart, he struck out on his own as a singles competitor, becoming a fugitive against the Canadian government. He returned to LPW in 2014, having been converted to the The Prophecy of Violence by Sean Jensen. Early life Killswitch was born Ryan Andre James on April 20, 1986 in Edmonton, Alberta. He was born to religious, almost zealot parents who raised him by the letter of the Bible, although James never accepted these teachings. At the age of 16, he struck out on his own, and lived in poverty in Ottawa, Ontario for a year. It was at this point that he was found by recruiters for the Canadian Governments new Canadian Dominance Program. He was recruited, and rose through the rankings quickly due to his dedication to the cause of Canadian Supremacy. He was finally set to be placed in the field, and was asked what he wanted. Being a wrestling fan, he decided to ply his craft with LPW, where he was assigned to push the Canadian cause. Career Ryan, who took on the ring name Killswitch, made his LPW debut at LPW Dead Reckoning in a Rookies Battle Royal, in a losing cause. He would go on to lose several more matches, before engaging in a feud with Sean Jensen. The two traded jabs and interference in each others matches, culminating in a Barbed Wire Salt Pit Match at Redemption, which Killswitch lost. At Altered Reality IV, he teamed with Daniel Oakley, defeating six other teams to win a shot at the LPW Undisputed Tag Team Titles. The Fun Police After their victory at AR4, Killswitch was invited to join the Fun Police, headed by Tromboner Man and RaTo. Although he was put off by the groups idiocy, he agreed, as he had a tag title shot with Oakley. Oakley and Killswitch would only team twice more, defeating Sean Jensen and Glenn Masters at Homecoming, and losing to cYnical and Sudden Death at Insanity Wakiki Beach. He gained his first singles victory over Genocide at Honor Roll. . After this, Oakley would compete once more, then leave LPW. Killswitch remained with the Fun Police for a short while, but after RaTo left LPW, the group fell apart, and Killswitch struck out on his own as a singles wrestler. Singles Competition and Teaming with Villiano 187 After striking out on his own, Killswitch experience several ups and downs. At Resurrection, he defeated Joey Sosa, Shock, Kafu and Saint Steve to become the #1 Contender for the Hardcore Championship. In a post match interview, he would crumple up his tag team title shot, which was later taken. At Insanity LIVE from Sydney, he teamed with Villiano 187, defeating Psych Ward, forming only his second multi-match winning streak. He went on to lose to Hatchet Ryda, the Hardcore Champion, at Insanity LIVE from Athens. He was unable to secure the Body Count points required to enter the DeathCube. He faced Aran Matthews at Body Count, defeating him by shocking him with a cattle prod. He tagged with Villiano 187 again, in a losing effort to The Watchmen. He later found out that he had been traded to LPW Inferno. Return to Pyromania and Departure Upon his return to Inferno (renamed Pyromania), the recently reformed Ryan was immediately involved in the LPW TV Title race. Following a loss in a cross promotional match against Andy Savana, he competed against Bobino in a "win and in" match for a spot in a triple threat TV Title match, once again coming up short. At Altered Reality V he captained team Pyromania to its only victory of the night. At 17.1, the Phoenix Cup was announced, and he tagged with newcomer DeSean J. Connery, earning the victory. He competed in the second round of the Cup, a battle royal at Honor Roll. He came up short, but finished in the top 4, good enough to earn him a birth in the semi-finals. At 17.3, he faced Sean Jensen in a rematch of their bout at LPW Redemption (2008), this time coming out victorious, avenging his loss to his biggest rival. With the win, he advances to the Phoenix Cup Final, where he'll face DeSean J. Connery. He failed to win the Phoenix Cup, and was extremely emotional backstage, where he contemplated retirement. He meandered on cards for a time before becoming disillusion with wrestling and left LPW. He eventually become Prime Minister of Canada, although he was overthrown and imprisoned shortly after. During his time in isolation, he went slowly insane and lost control of himself to Killswitch. He was later found by Sean Jensen, and recruited to the Prophecy of Violence. Return and The Prophecy of Violence Killswitch returned to LPW along with Sean Jensen and Daniel Purser as a member of The Prophecy of Violence. Although Purser would soon leave the group, the pair of Killswitch and Jensen would secure a win in their return match against The Monarchy, the team of Ultramarcus and Monroe. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Coup de Grace' (Diamond Cutter) **'Niagara Falls' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) *'Favorite Moves' **Stalled vertical suplex **Northern lights suplex **Running big boot **Sitout rear mat slam **Gut wrench powerbomb **European uppercut **Impaler DDT **Reverse STO **Sharpshooter **Rolling Cutter *'Theme music' **''"If You Want Peace...Prepare For War"'' by Children of Bodom (As Killswitch with POV) **"Strength in Numbers" by Times of Grace''' (As Ryan James) Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' ''' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni